1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to generators, and more particularly to supplying equipment that can supply both electricity and high-pressure air.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
To facilitate some manufacturing processes, the inventor developed a prototype device that can integrate electricity generation and high-pressure air production.
The prototype device integrating electricity generation and high-pressure air production can meet the demand of some manufacturing processes: use single power for both electricity generation and high-pressure air production. However, there are still the following shortcomings to be improved:                1. The rotation shaft of the generator has to be directly connected to the air compressor, and as a result, the heat from the generator will be transmitted through the rotation shaft to the air compressor; also, the engine is directly coupled with the generator, causing mutual heat transmission and affected operation.        2. In order for the rotation shaft to be directly connected to the air compressor, apart from inconvenient assembly and excessive time and labor consumption, the currently sold air compressors will have to be altered or re-designed for direct connection of the rotation shaft. It is obviously inconvenient and costly.        